


Better Together

by JavisTG



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Mockingjay, Romance, Tumblr: promptsinpanem, everlark, growing back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavisTG/pseuds/JavisTG
Summary: The war is over. Prim is alive. What happens if Katniss doesn’t go back to District 12 after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem, Final Tribute, November 2016.  
> I want to thank the lovely merciki for her thoughts and comments. This story is better thanks to her.

It was a cold winter day.

 

Pale sunlight filtered through the open window brushing the walls of Peeta's hospital room and making them glow.

 

Silently, Katniss stepped into the room. The sting of fresh tears tickled her eyes as she took in her district partner’s sleeping form.

 

He looked so small and vulnerable as he lay in the narrow bed with only a thin blanket to cover his sensitive skin. The skin grafts on his arms and shoulders, still swollen and red, showed the path the flames had covered over his body.

 

A soft mechanic hum filled the air, and a faint beeping sound echoed the steady rhythm of Peeta's heart.

 

Katniss reached Peeta’s bedside. She glanced around the room looking for a chair, but the small bed where Peeta rested, and the machine next to it, were the only furnishings in the otherwise empty room.

 

Carefully, she lowered her body onto the mattress and waited.

 

She still couldn’t believe they had both made it out of the City Circle alive.

 

Admittedly, she didn’t remember much about the last few minutes of her approach into the heart of the Capitol. In the middle of the confusion, the desperate screams of the people around her had become intertwined with flashes of pain and light. It was like a tragic puzzle her mind couldn’t piece together. One more nightmare to taunt her in the darkness of the night.

 

The few things she remembered, though, she would never forget.

 

Like the deafening blast of hundreds of firebombs exploding right in front of her eyes. Or the shock of feeling Peeta’s arms wrapped around her body as he pushed her onto the ground to keep her safe from harm.

 

She remembered trying to fight him. But he had held on tightly as he whispered soft assurances into her ear.

 

His deep voice, hoarse and pained, had stayed with her long after the paramedics had retrieved her from the burning square; it had rung in her ears reminding her, with every passing breath, that she was OK, that she wasn’t alone, that she would be fine.

 

She woke up a couple of weeks later, thirsty, cold, and disoriented in an unfamiliar hospital room.

 

She had barely opened her eyes when her sister’s warm hand brushed her cheek.

 

“Welcome back,” Prim said, her blue eyes twinkling happily as she spoke.

 

Surprised to find her sister by her side, Katniss smiled. “Where are we?” she asked. Her voice, rough from lack of use, sounded like a rusted hinge in her ears.

 

“We’re in the Capitol,” Prim explained, “In the President’s Mansion. Some of the sections have been turned into a clinic to care for the wounded.

 

“You’ve been asleep for a long time. Are you thirsty?”

 

Unable to get the words past her dry throat, Katniss nodded.

 

Diligently, Prim fed spoonfuls of chipped ice to her sister. Her soft voice filled the room as she shared the latest news with her patient.

 

Relieved by the ice’s cold caress, Katniss eagerly chewed the chips she was offered and hung to her sister’s every word.

 

According to Prim, the rebels had gained control of the city. The war was over. President Coin was in charge of the country, and President Snow was her prisoner.

 

With a happy smile, Prim exclaimed, “We made it, Katniss! We’re free!”

 

Katniss smiled, allowing her sister's enthusiasm to wash over her. For an instant, she felt weightless and free. The girl who had sparked a revolution gave herself a moment to forget all the dangers and fears which had haunted her for the better part of the last two years.

 

A spark of hope blossomed in her chest sending a shock of warmth through her entire being, and bringing one thought to the forefront of her mind.

 

“Where’s Peeta?” she asked.

 

“He’s here,” Prim said, “He came in the ambulance with you.”

 

Katniss furrowed her brow as she tried to find some memory connected to the ambulance ride.

 

“You were both sedated,” Prim explained, “that’s why you don’t remember anything.”

 

Katniss nodded. “There was a fire,” she recalled.

 

“Yeah,” Prim’s tone grew serious as she explained what had happened. “You were very close to it, and the blast blew you to the ground. Your legs got the worst of it, but the doctors were able to replace all the charred skin with new grafts. You’ll have to follow a rehabilitation program for your muscles and your skin. But, other than that, you're all right.”

 

Katniss swallowed thickly. The ice she'd been chewing turned into lead in her stomach. “And Peeta?”

 

“Well, his injuries were more severe than yours. But the paramedics began treating him as soon as they found him. He’s recovering quickly. They’ll probably take him out of the isolation tank in a couple of days. The sedatives should wear off shortly after that.”

 

“I want to see him.”

 

Prim chuckled, “Yeah. I thought you’d say that,” with a shake of her head she added, “I’m sorry, but you can’t.”

 

Katniss glowered at her sister. “Why not?”

 

“Because _you_ need a couple of days to regain your strength, and _he_ can’t have any visitors,” Prim reached for her sister’s hand and began to draw soft, soothing circles on her cold skin, “It’s just for a few days. I promise I’ll still keep an eye on him, and we’ll let you see him as soon as possible. Ok?”

 

Tears welled in Katniss’s eyes. She still couldn’t believe she was alive and sharing this moment with her sister. “You’re so grown up, Little Duck.”

 

“Maybe,” the blue-eyed girl answered, “but that only means that, from now on, we can both take care of each other. Alright?”

 

Katniss swallowed the knot in her throat and smiled, “Alright.”

 

XXXXX

 

The couple of days Prim had promised quickly turned into a week.

 

Peeta’s last phase of recovery wasn’t as fast as the doctors had anticipated. Apparently, his skin wasn’t accepting the final stages of the grafting process, and he had to be kept under isolation to prevent any possible infections.

 

Katniss wasn’t pleased. Her days were long and empty. Prim and her mother were happy to keep her company, but she was under no immediate risk, and they had other patients they had to care for.

 

She had exercise and physiotherapy sessions every day, but they only kept her busy for a while, leaving her with plenty of time to worry about Peeta’s condition.

 

One afternoon, when she was particularly busy huffing and puffing her frustrations away, she received a visitor.

 

Effie Trinket looked like she had been run over by a train.

 

Her wig and shoes were still colorful and bright, but her carefully applied make-up didn't conceal the tightness of her skin or the deep dark circles which lined her pale green eyes.

 

The slight tremor of her hands made Katniss wonder about the treatment this Capitol official had received during the war.

 

President Snow had dealt with traitors swiftly and brutally. And he had made sure that everyone who shared a connection with the “star-crossed lovers of District 12” was either tortured or executed. So how had Effie, who had been so closely connected to the infamous Mockingjay and her partner, managed to escape with her life?

 

Katniss swallowed her questions. Some things were better left in the dark.

 

“How are you, dear?” Effie asked, her high-pitched Capitol accent as annoying as ever.

 

“Fine,” Katniss answered sullenly, equally annoyed and intrigued by the woman’s unexpected visit.

 

Ignoring Katniss’s tone, Effie went on, “Oh, I’m so glad! I heard you were up and about, and I thought I might come and keep you some company,” Effie reached out for Katniss’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I remember the last time you and Peeta were in the hospital, Sweetie. You were kind of restless. So I figured I’d bring you some distractions. Here,” she said, letting go of Katniss's hand and producing a thick stack of glossy magazines from the gaudy handbag she carried.

 

Katniss accepted the present as gracefully as she could, and spent the next hour hearing Effie describe all the ways in which the Capitol had already begun to change.

 

According to the former escort, the entire city was under reconstruction. Every building which had been damaged during the rebel invasion was being torn down, the rubble was being cleared, and a new plan for more functional and judicious structures was being drafted.

 

A temporary market had been set up in a public square, and fresh goods from all over Panem were delivered once a week. Canned goods and other supplies were being distributed evenly among the population.

 

Civilians and shopkeepers had been asked to hand over whatever stock they still had so that it could be sent wherever it was needed the most. Train lines had been cleared so that the goods from all over the country could be easily distributed.

 

Again and again, the words organized, austere, and sensible fell from the former escort’s lips, making Katniss wonder whether what Effie described was the “New Panem” or simply the “New District 13”.

 

Exhausted by Effie’s blabber, Katniss closed her eyes. Her mind immediately flew to Peeta, and she hoped he would wake up soon. _He’ll make sense of this_ , she told herself, _he always figures things out_.

 

XXXXX

 

“But, he’ll be scared and disoriented!” Katniss yelled. 

 

The doctors had finally decided to wake Peeta up, and she wanted to be by his side when he came out of the sedation. Only now, Prim was saying that she had spoken to the specialists and they weren't going to allow it.

 

Determined to convince her sister, Katniss went on, “he should see a friendly face when he wakes up.”

 

“Yes,” Prim agreed, “but, where does it say that it has to be you?”

 

Recognizing the fire in Prim’s eyes, Katniss took a step back.

 

Somewhere in the last two years, Prim had become a force to be reckoned with. She was just as determined and pigheaded as Katniss was and, in this particular instance, she was merely watching out for her sister. She wanted to keep her safe, and how could Katniss fault her for that?

 

But Katniss could be stubborn too, so she changed her approach. “C’mon, Prim,” she said in the sweetest tone she could manage, “he won’t hurt me. Even if he wanted to attack me, his arms won't work. They’re probably as limp as mine. He won’t even reach me, Little Duck.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Prim admitted, “but I’m not taking any chances. I do agree, though, there should be someone he knows by his side. And that will be me. Alright?”

 

“Ugh, fine!” Katniss relented with an exasperated huff.

 

XXXXX

 

Peeta's sedatives finally wore off on a Friday night. He woke up feeling restless and confused but, as soon as he saw Prim, he smiled.

 

His first words, shaky and hoarse, were to ask about Katniss.

 

Prim had smiled and, relieved by the lack of fear or animosity in his tone, had promised, “She’ll be here tomorrow.”

 

XXXXX

 

Katniss sat on the edge of Peeta’s bed and waited. She was desperate for him to wake up, but she hadn't seen him in such a long time that she was also happy to have a moment to look at him.

 

He was pale and thin. His once muscular arms looked soft and limp, and his wavy blond hair had been cropped too short. He looked so different from the boy who had held her hand in the City Circle right before the Quarter Quell; the months of torture and hardships had definitely taken their toll on his body.

 

But, in Katniss's eyes, he was as beautiful as ever.

 

The patchwork of angry scars on his arms and shoulders caught her eye. Carefully, she reached over and gently ran the pad of her fingers over the outline of the reddened skin. The grafts were warm and soft under her fingertips, just like the ones on her legs.

 

Overwhelmed, Katniss closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help the pain she felt knowing she'd gotten off easy because his body had shielded hers from the fire.

 

After swallowing thickly, she opened her eyes.

 

On the bed, Peeta sighed. Suddenly, his forehead creased and he blinked. His golden eyelashes flapped open revealing the deep blue ocean of his eyes.

 

Katniss held her breath and smiled. “Hi!” she breathed.

 

Groggily, Peeta answered, “Hey!” His lips turned into a lazy smile, and he added, “it's tomorrow.”

 

Katniss nodded, remembering what Prim had promised him.

 

Slowly, she reached out and tenderly touched his forehead. He didn't have a fever, she noted.

 

In the background, the soft beeps of Peeta's heart monitor picked up speed.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, lowering her hand to cup his cheek.

 

Peeta closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. His voice was barely a whisper when he answered, “Been worse. You?”

 

“I’m Ok.” Her thumb brushed his cheekbone. “Can I bring you anything? Water, chipped ice, medicine…” she offered.

 

He chuckled, “Ice sounds good. Medicine wouldn't be bad either.”

 

Her eyes widened, “Are you in pain?”

 

Peeta opened his eyes and shook his head. A crooked smile settled on his lips. “No, I’d just like to see you cure me with some real drugs for a change.”

 

Katniss rolled her eyes and gestured toward the door, “I’ll go get the ice, be back in a sec.”

 

They spent the morning together.

 

Peeta was too weak to hold a lengthy conversation and his eyes never focused on anything for long, but the peace reflected in them was something Katniss hadn't seen in a long time.

 

Her heart fluttered happily in her chest as she considered that, for the first time in months, the person by her side might actually be the old Peeta.

 

There was so much Katniss wanted to share with him. The days she'd spent roaming the halls of the former presidential palace had filled her with questions about the future. But she didn't want to overwhelm him with her thoughts and theories, so she settled for covering a few basic details and feeding him ice.

 

Katniss was scrapping the bottom of the bowl, trying to collect the last few straggling ice chips, when Peeta's hand found hers. Giving it a little tug, he asked, “come closer.”

 

Surprised, Katniss set the bowl on the floor and did as he asked.

 

His fingers reached her face. Soft fingertips gently traced her profile, running over her forehead, along the bridge of her nose, and landing on her lips.

 

“You’re not a mutt,” Peeta whispered.

 

After months of sorrow and self-doubt, Peeta's words wrapped around her heart and soothed her pain like no morphling ever had.

 

Overcome with emotion, she trapped his hand in hers and brought it to rest over her heart.  “Neither are you,” she whispered back.

 

XXXXX

 

Slowly, Peeta began to move and to regain his strength.

 

He couldn't walk on his own at first. His mechanic prosthetic had been severely damaged in the fire, and he wasn't strong enough to keep his balance on a regular artificial limb but, thanks to Prim’s efforts, he had a wheelchair to move around.

 

Every morning, Katniss would stop by his room and take him out for a stroll around the grounds.

 

Peeta would greet her with a smile, and tease her about being more dedicated to her patients than Prim was.

 

Katniss would scowl and huff at his words but, for once, she didn't fight his praise of her as a caretaker. After being forced to stay away from him during his recovery in District 13, she was determined to help him every step of the way.

 

Besides, she truly enjoyed standing behind him as she pushed the contraption through the busy hallways of the President's Mansion.

 

From her vantage point, she had an unrestricted view of the daily development of the muscles in his arms and shoulders. And, as the designated driver, she was allowed to enjoy the intimacy of leaning down to whisper bits of information into his ear. The warmth that emanated from him, and the soft caress of his breath on her cheek as he answered her questions, made her pleasantly lightheaded and giddy with delight.

 

One morning, as they were about to finish their walk, Peeta asked, “Hey, got any plans for this afternoon?”

 

“Nope,” she answered, leaning forward to be closer to his words, “Got something in mind?”

 

“Well…” Peeta began, fidgeting with the tassels of the blanket that covered his legs, “you know I’m better, right?”

 

Worried by Peeta's anxiety, Katniss stopped walking. She moved to the side of the wheelchair and bent her knees until she was at eye level with him.

 

With a nod, she encouraged him to go on.

 

Peeta cleared his throat and, haltingly, continued, “The thing is… there are still a few things I haven't been able to figure out... and, um, I’ve been talking about them with a head doctor.”

 

Intrigued, Katniss tilted her head, “A head doctor?”

 

“Yeah, Dr. Aurelius. He’s nothing like the doctors in 13,” he assured her. “And he isn't giving me any meds, no morphling or anything. He believes one of the reasons why I was so confused back then is because I was permanently drugged. Between the traces of the tracker-jacker venom, and all the other drugs, my mind was completely scrambled.”

 

“He’s probably right,” Katniss mumbled, remembering District 13’s tendency to fix everything with some drug or other.

 

“Anyway,” Peeta sighed, “he was wondering if you would be willing to come to a session with me.”

 

“A session?”

 

“Yeah. They only last about an hour. The doctor simply asks questions or lets me talk. Sometimes we just sit around while I draw, I think he's even fallen asleep a couple of times.”

 

“Asleep?” she questioned, “Doesn't sound very professional!”

 

“I know!” Peeta chuckled, after a moment he sobered up. “I really feel like he's helped me, though.”

 

When he spoke again, his voice was a soothing caress, “You don't have to come if you don't feel like it. You’ve already helped me plenty. You truly have.”

 

Katniss stood up and flexed her legs a couple of times to release the tension building in her muscles.

 

The notion of talking to a head doctor was hardly appealing to her, but Peeta’s recovery was far more important than some temporary discomfort. And the fact that he was willing to let her off the hook only served to remind her of the selflessness only the old Peeta had been capable of.

 

She turned to face him, the beautiful boy who was still willing to put her wellbeing ahead of his own and smiled. “I’ll go.”

 

“Really?” Hesitantly, his eyes latched onto Katniss’s. They were bright and so full of promise that they made her heart burst with hope for a better tomorrow.

 

“Mm-hmm.”

 

“Thanks, Katniss,” he said, practically bouncing in his seat. “I really appreciate it. And you won't have to answer anything you're not comfortable with, ok? I promise.”

 

“I’m sure it'll be fine, Peeta. Don't worry. Besides, we’re fiends, right? Partners. We have to stick together, help each other out.”

 

The ghost of a memory clouded Peeta's eyes.

 

Katniss held her breath and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

 

A moment later, Peeta smiled. His uncertainty was gone.  Softly, he whispered, “Real.”

 

XXXXX

 

“Katniss, is there anything you would like to say before we finish the session?” Dr. Aurelius asked.

 

Katniss nodded and turned to face Peeta.

 

The words she had spent weeks protecting inside her breast spilled from her lips, “Thank you.”

 

Peeta arched his eyebrows. “What for?”

 

“Saving me. I wouldn't be here without you.”

 

He shrugged. His tired chuckle filled the room, “Seems like we keep going around in an endless loop, doesn't it?”

 

“Maybe,” she conceded. She knew Peeta was right, their relationship had a long history of favors owed and paid. “You started it, though,” she pressed.

 

Peeta scoffed, “Yeah. I was also the one who almost ended it.”

 

“That wasn't you!” Katniss countered.

 

“Yes. It was.”

 

Peeta's eyes turned dark and hard. The sound of his voice, rough and raw under the weight of guilt, made her heart stutter. “They were my hands, Katniss!” he said, offering his open palms to her. “And my arms. And it was my gun that nearly smashed your skull against the pavement!”

 

Peeta hunched forward and buried his face in his hands. His muffled words speared Katniss's heart. “I almost killed you. Twice! You should never forget that.”

 

“I haven't forgotten anything!” she spat, “But I don't see the point of blaming you for things you had no control over!”

 

Defeated, Peeta uncovered his face. His folded arms rested on his knees, and his hands dangled limply, like strings hanging from a branch. “It’s just… I can't live with the guilt, Katniss. I made a promise to myself to protect you and… I failed.”

 

Inside her chest, her heart sunk. She felt it dropping all the way to the floor. She couldn’t stand seeing Peeta like that, guilt-ridden and scared.

 

Her hand, delicate as a butterfly’s wings, landed on his shoulder. “Look at me.”

 

He did as she asked, facing her general direction, but warily avoiding her eyes.

 

“How do you think I feel?” she asked, “You think I don't know what guilt is?”

 

Peeta looked up, his inquisitive eyes were filled with sadness and loss. 

 

Swallowing her shame, she explained, “I was rescued from the arena, and you were left behind. And what did I do? Nothing!”

 

“Katniss!”

 

She raised her hand, signaling for him to stop.

 

Tears itched to escape her eyes, but she refused to let them spill. This wasn’t about her feeling sorry for herself, it was about facing up to her mistakes.

 

Swallowing thickly, she continued, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke, “I hid in closets and waited for death to come. I wasted so much time, Peeta.

 

“President Snow tortured you because he wanted to get to me. And I let him! How do you think that makes me feel?”

 

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Frustrated by her weakness, she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand. “I can hardly breathe when I think of all the time I spent hiding from the world and wishing we were dead. You were here for weeks, Peeta. Weeks!”

 

Peeta nodded, processing everything he'd just heard. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke. “What did you do when you figured it out?”

 

“I made a deal to get you back.”

 

Peeta smiled. He reached for her cheek and tenderly wiped away her tears. “You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't abandon me. Neither one of us knew what was going on.” Mimicking her voice, he added, “Don't blame yourself for things you had no control over.”

 

Playfully, she slapped his shoulder.

 

Peeta chuckled and grabbed her hand. “Seriously, though. I think we have to let go of the past.”

 

She knew her struggles weren't over. No matter what he said, she still wasn’t ready to forgive herself. But being able to talk about it with Peeta did make her burden easier to bear. And, who knew, maybe one day she might actually be able to let go.

 

Grateful to have him by her side, Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand. “Together?”

 

His answer made her swoon. “Together.”

 

XXXXX

 

Katniss ran as fast as she could. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her side ached from the effort, but she didn't stop.

 

As she struggled to keep the pace, she wondered why the winding hallways of the President’s Mansion had never seemed this long before.

 

By the time she reached the door to Peeta's room, she was heaving. Too tired to worry about propriety, she skipped knocking and simply barged in.

 

“He’s here!” she blurted out as she stepped into the room.

 

Surprised, Peeta looked up from the sketch he was working on. “Who is?”

 

“President Snow.”

 

Alarm registered in Peeta's eyes. “What?”

 

“He’s been here the whole time!” she yelled, “They've been keeping him in that enormous greenhouse on the south sector.”

 

“The greenhouse? That's his prison?” he spat, “But, he loves that place!” he added indignantly.

 

“He was shackled and heavily guarded,” she explained, “but it's still far better than he deserves.”

 

The lack of oxygen made the stitch on Katniss’s side unbearable. Annoyed, she pressed her hand over it and bent forward.

 

Peeta dropped his charcoal pencil and rushed to her side.

 

He wrapped one arm around her and gently squeezed her upper arm. “You ok?”

 

She nodded.

 

The room went quiet while they waited for Katniss to catch her breath. As her pain subsided, she straightened up and turned to face Peeta.

 

His eyes were wide with worry, but he was in complete control of himself.

 

Instinctively, she brushed a wave of hair from his forehead. It wasn't long enough to get in his eyes yet, but it was one of the gestures from the old days that she missed the most, a small reminder of the intimacy they’d once shared, and she wasn't willing to give it up.

 

“I was walking around the garden, waiting for Prim to finish her rounds when I stumbled into his cell,” she said more calmly.

 

Peeta took a deep breath, slowly processing Katniss’s words. “Did you talk to him?”

 

She nodded.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Keeping her voice barely above a whisper, she answered, “That he wasn't responsible for bombing the City Circle.”

 

Peeta laughed bitterly. “Of course he'd say that. He’ll do anything to stay alive!” Shaking his head, he added, “Does he really think we'll believe anything he says?”

 

“Actually... I don't think he's lying,” she quietly admitted.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

The weight of the world settled on Katniss’s shoulders as her mind traveled back in time to the dark days she'd spent in District 13. Anxiously, she fiddled with her fingers.

 

“Back when we were in Thirteen, Gale spent a lot of time in the weapons development department working with Beetee,” she said, “They showed me the schematic for one of their strategies once. Gale had based the whole thing on his experience as a hunter.

 

“The plan they showed me was divided into two stages. First, they targeted the prey’s defenseless cubs. Then, they launched a second attack on the real target, the parents who went to their aid.”

 

Peeta's eyes grew dark with apprehension. “You think someone in Thirteen took Gale’s plan and used it against the Capitol’s children and the medics.”

 

It wasn't really a question, but she nodded in confirmation anyway.

 

“But how is that even possible? You’ve seen the footage from the bombing. There was a huge Capitol seal on the hovercraft.”

 

“There was an entire fleet of Capitol hovercraft stationed in District 2,” she reminded him. “The rebels control them now.”

 

It was Peeta's turn to nod. “Snow wouldn't have wasted his last chance to get out of here,” he grimly admitted.

 

Silence settled over them as the reality of what had happened began to sink in.

 

“Have you talked to Gale recently?” Peeta finally asked.

 

“No. He came to see me right after I woke up. But I was pretty weak, and we didn't talk much. He’s been working in District 5 ever since.

 

“But he’ll be here for President Snow’s execution next week. There's no way he’d miss it. I’ll talk to him then.”

 

Slowly, Peeta reached out for the end of Katniss’s braid and began twisting it around his fingers. “Will you still do it?”

 

“Kill Snow?”

 

Peeta's voice sounded miles away when he repeated his question. “Yeah. Will you still kill Snow?”

 

Defeated and exhausted, Katniss turned to face the open window. Grey clouds hovered over the Capitol announcing a storm ahead.

 

“I don't really have a choice,” she mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Killing Snow was one of my conditions to become the Mockingjay,” she explained, “I can't back down now.”

 

A dark cloud settled over Katniss’s features as she remembered what the horrible man had done to Peeta.

 

“Besides, even if he isn't responsible for the bombing, he needs to go. He has to pay for what he's put us through,” she added.

 

Turning to find Peeta's eyes, she promised, “I’ll make sure it gets done right.”

 

XXXXX

 

“I only get one?” Katniss asked, twirling the lone arrow between her fingers as she paced the room.

 

Gale chuckled, “You’re a decent shot,” he teased, “you won't need more.”

 

Katniss nodded.

 

Her stomach was in knots, she dreaded the conversation she was about to have, but she couldn't avoid it anymore.

 

Looking into her hunting partner’s eyes, she began, “I’ve been watching the footage of the attack on the City Circle.”

 

Katniss’s words hung in the air between them as she gave him time to process their full meaning.

 

Gale’s shoulders slumped forward, and he averted his eyes. “You think it was me,” he grumbled.

 

His words made her feel like a traitor for questioning him. But this was too important to be left unsaid.

 

“Yes,” she admitted, unable to soften the blow.

 

“I still don't know what happened,” Gale confessed, “Beetee and I have been looking into it, but we don't have any answers yet.”

 

Katniss's eyes filled with tears. “Prim was supposed to be there that day,” she whispered.

 

Panic seeped in Gale’s words, “Prim? How...”

 

“Her unit was assigned to the city center. She was all set to go when my mother found out and stopped her.”

 

Gale’s features hardened as the new piece of the puzzle fell into place.

 

In a hushed whisper, he said, “You think President Coin was behind Prim’s assignation.”

 

“I wouldn't put it past her. It wouldn't be the first time she went after me,” Katniss reminded him. Her voice trembled in fear as she added, “I barely survived the war, losing Prim...”

 

Suddenly, Gale grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed, forcing her to look up. His stormy eyes begged for her attention.

 

“Listen, Katniss, you have one job now. One.

 

“Tomorrow morning you're going to step onto that stage and shoot your arrow into President Snow’s chest. Then, you're going to pack your stuff and move with your family to District 4. Is that clear?”

 

Katniss set her jaw. She didn’t like being told what to do, but she knew Gale was right. She’d already had enough trouble to last her a lifetime. And somehow, she had made it this far with her family intact.

 

It was no secret that President Coin didn’t like having her around. But maybe, if she kept her head low and went quietly away, she’d be allowed to live in peace.

 

It was time to leave the politics to those who were interested in them.

 

“Fine,” Katniss relented, “I’ll shoot my arrow, and move to District 4.”

 

XXXXX

 

“I vote no, of course!” Peeta said, “We can’t have another Hunger Games!”

 

Chaos erupted in the room as Johanna and Enobaria voted in favor of a new Game with Capitol children. Unconvinced by their arguments, Annie and Beetee voted no.

 

All eyes were on Katniss as she considered her options. She didn’t want to antagonize President Coin, but she refused to be responsible for a new round of Hunger Games.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haymitch, her old mentor looked as disgusted by the idea as she felt.

 

She turned towards Peeta, the one person who had been by her side through it all. He had fought, and bled, and lost. All he wanted was a clean start, and a new Game was not the way to get it. Beetee was right about that.

 

The Mockingjay straightened in her seat, locked eyes with President Coin, and proudly stated, “I’m with Peeta. I vote no.”

 

XXXXX

 

A gentle flurry of perfect snowflakes fell over the Capitol.

 

Katniss and Peeta stood on one of the balconies of the President’s Mansion and watched as the city turned white beneath their feet.

 

In the previous weeks, the cleanup crews had worked intensively to remove all the rubble and debris. Their efforts to wipe away the physical evidence of the battles which had taken place along the streets had turned the city into an empty shell.

 

The once majestic City Circle looked like the crater of a hollowed mine.

 

The long line of buildings running along the broad avenue originating there was severely damaged.

 

The colorful façades of the city had been replaced by broken windows and deep cracks which exposed the ugly cement of the structures underneath.

 

Peeta's voice echoed Katniss's thoughts. “Looks so different, doesn't it?”

 

Katniss nodded. “I still can't believe it.”

 

“Yeah.” Peeta exhaled, sending a thin white puff floating through the cold air. “Are you all packed?”

 

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. Tears began welling in her eyes. Frustrated, she huffed.

 

“You OK?” Peeta asked.

 

She wasn’t.

 

With President Snow finally out of the way, the new government was ready to move forward. And the people of Panem were supposed to go back to their normal lives.

 

Districts like Three and Six could just start back where they’d left off before the war, their factories and towns hadn’t been damaged. But there were other places like Eight or Five where resuming normal activities was practically impossible.

 

As for Twelve, well there was no Twelve. Yet.

 

A team of experts was trying to come up with solutions to renovate the country’s structure. Qualified people were being sent to wherever they were needed the most.

 

Katniss herself wasn’t really qualified for anything. But her mother and Prim were trained medics, and they had already found positions working and studying in a new medical compound in District 4.

 

Although she was a victor, and a war veteran, Katniss was still a minor. And now that President Coin no longer needed her, she was supposed to go wherever her mother went.

 

She had nothing against moving to District 4. If anything, she had good memories of the coastal district, with its white sandy beaches and shimmering blue sea. But she had no clear idea of what she was going to do with her life once she got there and, after spending the last couple of months getting reacquainted with Peeta, she hated the idea of parting with him.

 

Over the last two years, their lives had been so connected and intertwined that she simply couldn’t imagine living without him nearby. 

 

The dark memories of the few times they’d been separated haunted her. Filling her with anxiety, and driving her to question if following her family was the right thing to do.

 

To make matters worse, Peeta had decided to go back to District 12.

 

According to Dr. Aurelius, Peeta wasn’t ready to leave yet. But the doctor was convinced that it wouldn’t take long for the victor to be released. He had even hinted at the possibility of letting Peeta go shortly after his 18th birthday, which was just a few weeks away.

 

The idea of Peeta alone in the barren wasteland that was their hometown made her sick to her stomach. She had tried to get him to change his mind, but he had smiled and insisted that he needed to see it for himself.

 

Desperate, she had confronted him. “I understand, Peeta. I do. I know you have to go there at some point, but where does it say that you have to stay there!”

 

He had reached for her hand, and drawn gentle circles on her skin as he spoke. “Katniss, I have to go where I’m most needed. We all do. Even if I didn't mean to, I played my part in Twelve’s destruction. Now I need to be a part of its rebirth. I won't be able to live with myself otherwise.”

 

With a sad nod she had accepted his words. Unlike her, Peeta had lost his family the night District 12 had been attacked. He wasn't ready to abandon their memory, and she couldn't blame him for that.

 

Over the last few weeks, she had spent all of her free time with him. Carefully avoiding the topic of their eventual separation, and focusing on enjoying his company as much as she could. But time had finally run out, there was no more hiding from the truth.

 

Katniss turned to look at Peeta. A handful of snowflakes had settled on his hair and shoulders. The tiny bits of ice reflected the light coming in from the building, making them shine.

 

She reached for his arm and gave it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

 

A warm smile turned his lips as he opened his arms.

 

Katniss immediately stepped into his embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her without any hesitation as Peeta tightened his hold on her, making her feel protected and safe.

 

Her mind flew back to the last time they'd held each other this way back in Tigris’s shop. She had thought she would never see him again, and yet, here they were, a few months later, holding on to each other once more.

 

The truth was that things with Peeta had never worked the way she thought they would. She had almost lost count of the number of times circumstances had pulled them apart. But they’d always managed to find their way back to each other. She had to trust that this time would be the same.

 

Still, she refused to be the first one to let go.

 

Suddenly, Peeta pulled away slightly. His eyes, sad and worried, found hers. “Talk to me,” he asked.

 

Katniss let out a heavy sigh. “I hate saying goodbye to you,” she admitted.

 

Peeta nodded, his hand reached her face. Tenderly, he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. “I do to. But it’s a different world now, Katniss. We’re not being chased anymore. From now on, we don’t have to worry about staying alive, but about living.” His eyes were full of determination as he added, “We have to start living.”

 

Pushing herself to the tips of her toes, Katniss reached for his lips.

 

Their kiss was soft and tender, little more than a gentle peck. But, it warmed her entire being, filling her with hope and making her heart race.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as I get there,” she promised as her feet touched the ground.

 

“Ok,” he said, tightening his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest once more. “We’ll be alright,” he whispered into her hair. “This isn't goodbye.”

 

Katniss could hear his heart racing in his chest as he asked, “Real?”

 

“Real,” Katniss confirmed, desperately hoping he was right. She closed her eyes and held on tighter, dreading the moment when she’d finally have to let go.

 

  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as beautiful as a perfect sunset shared with Peeta. You always make my day when you share them with me. Thanks!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr. I'm javistg over there, come and say hi!
> 
> The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.


End file.
